


Appreciation

by Crashzero



Series: Junkrat and Symmetra Stories [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashzero/pseuds/Crashzero
Summary: Junkrat hates how she's so perfect and orderly. He hates himself because he is everything but perfect. When he hits rock-bottom, he decides to try and end his miserable life. However, before he can, the perfect woman herself stops him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightelfbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightelfbane/gifts).



> This story came from a prompt from Nightelfbane. 'How about junkrat, prerelationship, showing a surprising amount of sensitivity for symmetra's need for cleanliness and order?' ANyway, this is for him, so here it is (Sorry if it's not what you expected)

Junkrat hated how she was always so clean and orderly. Even the way she ate was all proper, taking small bites out of her food instead of taking huge mouthfuls like he did. The workshop was even worse. She always told him that he should clean up his mess and not get it on her side, which, like everything about her, was pristine, with everything having a place and purpose. 

Symmetra was perfect in every way. Unlike him, who thought as himself as everything but perfect. He was constantly covered in soot and grime, and almost never cleaned up his work space. He hated that he could never be as perfect as she was, and had accepted that no-one would ever care about him as the person he was. One day, he was in the workshop, when the perfect Symmetra herself had walked in. At first, he didn’t even register her presence, until a cool voice interrupted him while he was working.

“What are you doing?” Junkrat didn’t even jump. He had given up on everything, even his attraction to this beautiful woman. 

“Why do ya wanna know?” He retorted back, continuing on with his work. Symmetra regarded him with brown eyes, watching him as he continued on with his work.  
“I was just curious.”

“Yeah, well, nothing to see here, just a crazy Australian bomber working on his weapons of destruction,” Junkrat almost spat the last three words out. Symmetra had stared incredulously at him after that statement. Usually the lanky Australian was full of bad puns and jokes, lightening the mood around the Gibraltar Base. However, this Junkrat was different. Even only able to see him from behind, he looked angry and dejected. She cautiously approached him.

“Are you feeling ok Junkrat? You seem angry.” All of a sudden, Junkrat was on his feet, his chair toppling onto the workshop floor. He advanced towards Symmetra, his eyes full of anger and hate. Symmetra slowly took a step backwards as Junkrat kept advancing, taking another step backwards as he drew nearer and nearer. Her back hit the cold metal of the workshop walls, causing her to look up in fear into the still advancing Junker’s eyes. The Junker stood in front of her, glaring angrily down at her. 

“Yeah well, guess what. I am angry! I’m sick and tired of being yelled at! For not being appreciated for who I am! No-one in this stupid team understands, not even Roadie. At least people are starting to trust him. Some of the people on this base still look at me like a feral dog! You don’t know how that feels like!” Junkrat was still staring down a her, his eyes starting to brim with tears. Symmetra still stared up at him. 

“I know how you feel,” she said quietly, looking down. Junkrat face had contorted in confusion, before turning back to a thing of rage.

“How could you understand,” he said quietly this time, still glaring down at her, his eyes filled with a sudden mixture of anger and sadness, “You’re perfect in every way possible. No-one on this base will ever understand what I feel. No-one,” and with that, he exited the workshop. Symmetra stood frozen to the spot for a second, before recovering and running to the twin sliding doors. 

“Junkrat, come back!” She called out to him, but he had already disappeared behind a corner.

-

Junkrat stood on the edge of the cliff, looking down at the waves crashing against the jagged rocks. He had nothing to live for anymore. After his fight with Symmetra, he had stormed off to his room, where he had sobbed, letting his tears flow. He had cried about lost opportunities, about his home, about his family. But most of all, he had sobbed about the way people looked at him. 

Even after joining Overwatch and trying to change for the better, he was constantly judged. Sure, the Overwatch team was friendly, but when he went out to town, locals and tourists alike would take one look at him and guide their children away. He had given up trying to impress people, and, making up his mind, he had come to the cliffs.  
He thought of all the good moments in his life. Of the best heists he had done with Roadie, although those seemed like a long time ago. He thought of all the moments he had shared with the Overwatch team, all the laughs, all the tears. He breathed in deeply. Just as he was about to jump and end his miserable life, however, someone yelled out to him.

“Junkrat, don’t jump!” Symmetra yelled as she ran towards him. He looked back over his shoulder, watching her come to a stop in front of him. 

“Why not?” He asked, turning back around to look at the waves below still crashing against the cliff face. 

“Because, people do appreciate you. Not everyone hates you.”

“Yeah, then name one person who really appreciates me for who I am. And don’t say Roadie.”

“Well,” Symmetra said as she moved slowly towards him, gently taking his hand in her own and leading him away from the cliff edge, “I know one person in particular.”

“Yeah, and who’s tha’?” He asked as she pulled him closer towards her.

“I appreciate you,” she replied, looking into his eyes. Junkrat’s eyes went as wide as saucers, staring at the woman before him. Symmetra pulled him into a gentle kiss, her lips soft against his rough and chapped ones. Before long, Junkrat was returning the kiss, with Symmetra’s arms around his neck, pulling him closer. When they parted, Junkrat opened his eyes.

“So you don’t hate me?” Symmetra laughed at that.

“Of course not. Far from it in fact,” and with that, she pulled him into another kiss. Junkrat’s mind, which just moments before had been plagued with anger and sadness, suddenly cleared, giving way to joy and happiness. He smiled against her mouth. He had found a reason to live, and he was sure he would find many more in the journey to come.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
